narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuroyasha
Introduction Kuroyasha or Black Spirit is a mercenary that lives in the land of fire. Unlike Ninjas, who work in ninja villages and live under a strict society mercenaries like Kuroyasha are more free and live as they like. They take on battles of there own choosing and fight by there own will. They live and die by there own volition. Kuroyasha considers it to be the highest form of freedom one can have in this conformist world. Appearance Kuroyasha stands five feet and ten inches tall and weighs about two hundred and fifty pounds. Most of that weight is muscle which is accompany by a lifetime of scars. His skin is a shade of dark brown, similar to that of a of a ebony tree. His hair is pitch black and is kept low and even all over. Most of the time Kuroyasha can be seen wearing his carbon nanotube mask and gloves along with a long hooded red trench coat. He prefers to wear cargo pants and common ninja sneakers. Under his crimson jacket and common pants Kuroyasha wears a set of heavy mail. The thick chain mail that lies under his baggy clothing is his trump card against sneak attacks. Kuroyasha is often seen carrying around a single edge greatsword named Kuroinu. When things get really hairy Kuroyasha might switch to his battle Armor. His battle armor is made from thick black plate. There is a gas mask built inside of it to allow him to breath under water or when the air is turned toxic. The suit has a air tank in it plus standard air filters. The suit also comes with a white bear cloak. The cloak looks like normal fur, but it is actually fire resistant and can be infused with chakra to increase defense. Personality Kuroyasha values freedom over everything else. He has a strong hatred for the conformity of ninja clans and the structure of society. This is the main reason why Kuroyasha is a freelance mercenary and not a member of a guild. He prefers to take lesser jobs out of a local tavern than loss his freedom as a hired soldier in a guild. It should also be noted that Kuroyasha has a strong hatred for slavers. He can not stand the very sight of such people. When it comes to making money and killing slavers Kuroyasha will always chose killing slavers. Another thing he can not stand is bandits that attack normal people. He sees no problem in bandits attacking Ninjas or mercenaries, but normal citizens. How low can one go. Kuroyasha will not hesitate to raise his axe against those kind of people either. Another thing of note is Kuroyasha strong hatred for dogs and wolves. As a boy he was attacked by a pack of wild dogs and a pack of wolves. Both encounters almost claimed his life. Kuroyasha hated will drive him to kill the animals on sight. This includes young dogs and even little ones. The only real thing that keeps him from trying eradicate them all is the ninja dog clans. As a person Kuroyasha has a grey colored morality. Those who take up arms are allowed to be hurt, but those who do not should be left alone. On that note Kuroyasha does not have any respect for those who do not fight. He does not see the nobility in letting people walk over you and sees people who do not train themselves on how to fight as weak fools. He looks down on none combatants and as a result he pities them. Thus why he sees actions against them as lower than low as the warrior who attacks them knows that they will not fight back and thus that warrior is choosing the easy path in life. As a side note, the women that turns Kuroyasha on the most is a female warrior. Not a ninja that uses Jutsu from afar, but a women who fights in the thick of battle. It is one of the main reasons that he teamed up with Enya Tora despite her pro ninja attitude. Background Kuroyasha childhood is a bit of a blur. He does not remember most of it due to a injury he sustained when he was young. He remembered growing up in a abandon city and living off the land with his mother. However most of his memories, including his mother's face, have been lost to him due to him being pushed off a abandon building. At the time he did not remember, but later it came back to him that his mother was the one who pushed him off. It was a effort to save him from some bad people. That was all Kuroyasha could remember about that part of his past, but unknown to him the people his mother was protecting him from was a group of slavers. This information still exist in his subconscious and is one of the reason why Kuroyasha hates slavers with such passion. After losing his mother and his memories Kuroyasha grew up tough. He ended up living similarly like he use to, off the land, but he forgot many key things. This resulted in him having to relearn lessons the hard way. He spent a entire year fending for himself before he was found by the Warrior Tsutsui Yasutaka. Tsutsui was out hunting for food when he found the tracks for a pack of wolves. Originally he was going to ignore it, but he noticed the foot prints of a young child and immediately became concern. Following the trail he ended up at the seen of a fearsome attack. Many of the wolves lay dead, but a number of ten had Kuroyasha cornered and were moving in for the kill. The young boy was covered in his own blood, but had the look of a demon in his eyes. It is for this reason that Kuroyasha gained his name. Black sprit, that was what the hunter thought as he watched the young boy battle the fearsome wolves. Eventually however the wolves overtook him, only to have there potential meal cut short by the hunter's intervention. Stepping in and saving the young boys like Tsutsui took Kuroyasha back to his family home where his wife nursed him back to health. Kuroyasha spent three years living with Tsutsui and his family of four children. There he learned the basics of reading and writing and the skills of a tracker. However by this time Kuroyasha had reached the age of thirteen and began to hit puberty. The same was also happening to Tsutsui's eldest daughter Rena. Seeing the problem before it bore fruit Tsutsui's wife pushed for Kuroyasha to leave. Pressed into a bind by his wife Tsutsui kicked Kuroyasha out of his house, but not before he showed the boy how to make a living off the skills he had taught him. This was Kuroyasha's introduction to the mercenary life. From the age of thirteen to eighteen Kuroyasha spent his youth hunting bounties, wild life, and working as a soldier. He took missions from escorting caravans to slaying fearsome beast. He even battled against rouge ninja that popped up every now and then and caused trouble. During his time as a mercenary Kuroyasha learned to hate Ninjas, as they often took the better jobs and proved to be a bulwark in his jobs. Ninjas were always the enemy, even when they were on your side. Still the mercenary learned how to coexist, but his prejudice could easily be seen. Eventually Kuroyasha ended up taking a job that he probably should not have. He and three other mercenaries were order to deliver, what seemed like a common deck of reading cards, to a seer in a distant village. During this mission Kuroyasha ended up meeting Enya Tora. Abilities Kenjutsu Kuroyasha was taught the way of the sword from Tsutsui Yasutaka, a strong father figure in his life and a skilled Ranger. Kuroyasha's sword play is more western style than eastern and focuses on using European Greatswords than katanas. Still this does not change the skill Kuroyasha uses with the blade. He is capable of disarming skilled samurai and smashing though Ninja's Jutsu. Equipment Kuroyasha wears heavy mail under his red trench coat and thick cargo pants. The heavy mail is thick enough to keep out ninja Kuni and its rings are small enough to stop small needles. It has a disadvantage of getting hot in the desert, and can easily tire a normal man out when sprinting, but Kuroyasha has learned to endure thanks to his year of training. He can move around with ease in it and ignore the heat of the sun with use of his red trench coat. Taijutsu Kuroyasha fights with a brawler style of Taijutsu. His style is really a mix up of several other moves he has seen throughout his childhood. What is scary about Kuroyasha is not his technique, but the force behind his punches. Kuroyasha has trained himself to be a lighting bruiser. He hits fast and hard and usually aims to finish the fight in a single blow. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Taijutsu Specialist Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Characters who's gender is male Category:Kenjutsu Master Category:King-level Swordsman Category:Giant Enemy Crab